


Why Stiles Stilinski Shouldnt Use Tumblr: A Story Told By Scott McCall

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Scott, POV Scott McCall, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Stiles has bad ideas, Stiles is kind of stupid, Stupid Ideas, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski shouldnt be on Tumblr. He really shouldnt. Because every time he's been on Tumblr, he gets some 'good' idea. And those ideas never work and Scott always ends up traumatized.<br/>This time, the idea kind of work, but Scott ends up more traumatized than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Stiles Stilinski Shouldnt Use Tumblr: A Story Told By Scott McCall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



”Listen, Scotty, this is absolutely genius! You have to help me.” Stiles yelled excitedly. Scott nodded. “What is it?” he asked.

“I saw this thing on Tumblr and it is perfect for my procrastination! You know how I have been stuck on the ending of my next book for months now?” Scott nodded. It was quite a problem, since Lydia was Stiles’ publicist and editor and she was not a patient person. “You’re going to help me finish it!” Stiles told him. 

Scott already knew this wouldn’t end well. It never did when Stiles got fancy ideas from Tumblr. That place was crazy.

“The idea is that I take some awfully embarrassing pictures of myself, pictures that I would never want anyone to see. But seeing as I have my fair share of embarrassing photos circling around, that won’t be enough. So I have added a little extra to motivate me even more!” Stiles sounded like he honestly thought this would work. Like it would be the end of his procrastination issues. Scott knew better. This was going to end up biting Stiles in the ass (and not in a good way).

“I wrote a letter, too, telling Derek all about my big crush on him in great detail. It’s awful. I have put the letter and the pictures in an envelope and in a minute I will give it to you. Now, if I have not finished my book by the end of the month - that gives me 25 days, that should be enough - you will give the envelope to Derek.” Stiles explained. “no matter what. That means even if I beg you to forget about it, you will give it to Derek. That should be motivation enough, right?” 

This was crazy. There was no better way to say it. Of course Scott would help Stiles anyway. That was what best friends were for, right? “Sure. I’ll help.” Scott shrugged. Stiles lit up and beamed at him. “thank you!”

Stiles began searching through his pockets and after a few seconds he found a white envelope. Written on the outside was ‘Derek Hale’ in Stiles’ writing, although it was clear to Scott that Stiles had used his ‘pretty’ writing and not his normal one. 

Scott took the envelope, shaking his head while he did it. “And uh, maybe you shouldn’t read the letter.” Stiles winched as he said it and Scott chuckled a little. Knowing Stiles, it was either really explicit or really cheesy. Or maybe both.

***

Being the nosey best friend that Scott was, he read the letter. He also took a picture of the embarrassing photos Stiles had taken of himself, to use as blackmail material for later. You never really knew when you’d need good blackmail material when you were friends with Stiles.

The letter was really something. Scott didn’t know whether to throw up or laugh. Let’s just say that Scott now knew more about Stiles’ preferences in the bedroom (or actually outside of the bedroom too, turns out that Stiles wasn’t so picky). Scott supposed it was his own fault for even reading the damn letter in the first place.

***

As Scott had expected, Stiles was nowhere near finished at the end of the month. After having read the letter, Scott felt really bad on Stiles’ behalf, but he had made a deal with Stiles and he would give Derek the envelope. 

Scott, Derek and Stiles all knew each other because they took some of the same classes in college. Once, they were all grouped together in a project and they all became friends. Stiles developed a crush on Derek but Stiles never really had the guts to ask Derek out.

Scott waited outside of Derek’s Spanish class until it ended. 3 minutes before the class stopped, Stiles showed up, too. “Listen, I made a huge mistake. This was a bad idea and you should just forget all about that thing in your hand.” Stiles pleaded. Scott couldn’t stop himself from laughing a bit. This was exactly what Stiles had told him he shouldn’t listen to. 

“Stiles, you know I won’t listen to you right now. We made a deal.” Scott explained. Stiles gave him the biggest puppygod eyes in the whole world and Scott almost caved, but right in that moment the door to the classroom opened and a group of student began walking out. 

Scott spotted Derek and called him over. Derek looked a little surprised but changed direction anyway. 

“Hey guys,” Derek said when he reached them. “Hey man. I have something for you.” Scott said. Better to get it over with, right? Stiles whimpered a little and Derek turned to look at him. “You okay?” he asked. Stiles nodded and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like ‘my life is just over’. 

Scott showed Derek the envelope. “What is this?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Stiles groaned. “Oh God, just open it and get it fucking over with.” Derek looked a little surprised but took the envelope and opened it.

First he pulled out the photos of Stiles. While he looked through the three photos, he laughed. Stiles got redder and redder by the second. When Derek had seen the last one, he looked over at Stiles. “What is this about?” he grinned. Stiles just rubbed his face and shook his head. 

“I think that’ll be explained in the letter.” Scott chipped in. He was just trying to be helpful but Stiles shot him a death glare. Derek opened the letter and began reading and Scott took that as his cue to leave. 

***

When Scott got home to his and Stiles’ dorm later that night, he really wish he had chosen to stay at Isaac’s, because the sight that met him wasn’t one he had ever wanted to see. He had been traumatized enough just reading about Stiles… fantasies about Derek, but seeing them being brought to life, if you could call it that, was just… Scott would really rather just never talk about it again. Did anyone have some bleach? Maybe that could erase the image from his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I saw a Tumblr post with this 'motivation' idea and I just thought... God no. And then I had to write a Sterek fanfic where Scott ends up traumatized.


End file.
